


Sweeter Than Sugar

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Hello Neighbor (Video Game)
Genre: Blood As Lube, Candy Blood, Candy Gore, Candy Guts, Cannibalism, Cannibalism kink, Drabble, M/M, Masturbation, Pain Kink, Wow, cumming untouched, gore kink, is that a thing?, is that also a thing?, this fucked up, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Scottie's insides are made of candy and Leonard gets a very disturbing idea.Trigger Warning for Gore, Cannibalism, and just everything about this fic.





	Sweeter Than Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a doodle I did. I dunno, I have no explaination for this. Enjoy this Candy Gore mess. Don't confuse this with vore please, I hate vore.

"So, your guts and blood are made of sugar?" Leonard asked, trying to make sense of the situation. "Yes, Peppermint to be exact." Scottie replied, nodding his head. "Does that mean, you're edible?" Leonard asked. "I guess? I'd assume it'd taste like peppermint candy." Scottie shrugged, rubbing his arm.

Leonard got out of his chair and pulled out a knife. "Mind if I...have a taste?" Leonard asked, licking his lips. Scottie blushed and pulled off his shirt and overshirt. Leonard gently pushed Scottie onto the floor before kissing him. "As sweet as you taste normally, I want something sweeter." Leonard replied, gently poking Scottie's abdomen with the tip of the knife. Scottie closed his eyes, mentally preparing for what came next.

Leonard plunged the knife into Scottie's stomach and cut up to where the bottom of his ribcage is. Scottie let a long moan of pure ecstasy as the sharp blade cut through layers of flesh, muscle, and fat. Leonard looked down at Scottie with wide eyes. "Y-You like this?" The older male asked in disbelief. Scottie nodded, blushing and panting. Leonard chuckled and made a mental note of that for later. Leonard then licked his knife, which was covered in a thick pink liquid. It was sweet, almost sickeningly sweet. "My, what a lovely taste..." Leonard murmured.

"A-Ah..." Scottie whined as Leonard stuck his gloved hand into his striped guts. "Mmm. So warm and squishy..." Leonard remarked, feeling himself getting hard. "Nnmph..." Scottie grunted as Leonard tugged at his candy cane intestines. Leonard used his knife to cut a small piece of Scottie's intestine out. Leonard stuck into his mouth, it tasted like a candy cane but extremely sweet. "A-Ah...D-Daddy..." Scottie moaned, tears slowly rolling down his cheeks. 

Leonard reached up and snapped off one of Scottie's ribs, before sticking the candy cane in his mouth and sucking on it. "M-More..." Scottie begged. "But, of course, dear." Leonard said, grabbing his knife. Scottie moaned as Leonard ripped open his chest, revealing his striped ribcage. Leonard punched the ribcage until it shattered apart. Leonard reached inside and pushed past the lungs and gently gripped Scottie's heart, causing the boy to shudder as his orgasm shoke through him, causing his heart to beat faster than it already was. 

"Ready?" Leonard asked, gently squeezing the heart. "Ye-Yeah..." Scottie panted. Leonard ripped out the bright-red organ of life, dripping thick, sugary, pink goo. Scottie closed his eyes as a huge cloud of sleepiness took over him as his body disappeared into a large cloud of pixels. Leonard bit into the organ as if it were an apple and stroked himself with the still-bloodly glove on.

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who don't know Candy Gore is a type of gore where a characters insides and blood are colorful and made to resemble candy and most types having a theme. Scottie's theme being peppermint candy.


End file.
